Lost memories and one love
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Alice has lost all her memoirs by almost dying. The only thing she remembers is Tarrant Hightopp; her Mad Hatter. Who is this person who is always in her mind and dreams? Will she find him? Can he help her remember who she is?


Alice/Tarrant

**I'm going to try and write an 'Alice in Wonderland 2010' story! ^^ Wish me luck? Well read on my friends ;)**

A young blond walked the grounds of her home. "Alice" Alice turns to the sound of her name. "Yes" Her mother smiles at the 20 year old. "When will you marry?" She asks. "When I find the right man" It has been 2 years seen I last seen Tarrant... She thought. "Alice" Her mother snapped. "Yes"

"Look at me when I'm talking with you" Alice nods. "Yes mother" Finally she is allowed to go. This is the time to go! Alice let's a smile come to her face. As the woman walks to the garden in Hamish's home, she gets hit by horses... "Tarrant" Was her last word.

Pain was everywhere for her. Alice loses her memory. When the girl wakes, the first thing she sees is her mother. "Who are you?" Her voice scares herself. "Alice honey, I'm your mother" The woman smiles. "I have a mother? And who's Alice?" Alice stares in wonder. "Yes everyone does. That's your name" The woman smiles. "Everyone? That's cool! Can I go see...? What's his name? T-Tarra-Tarrant?" Alice thinks it over. "My Mad Hatter" She smiles. Her family go wide eyed. "Who?" Alice stares at the girl. "I'm your sister" Margret adds. "Well I don't know... I just remember the name..."

"What's his name?" Mother asks. "Tarrant Hightopp. A.K.A. The Mad Hatter" Two bright green eyes fly into the lost girl. "Can I?" Alice asks. "Maybe later" mother says.

~2 months later~

_Hello I'm Alice __Kinglsey. I have lost all my memories but one. Tarrant Hightopp. Who is he? I don't know; I just want to see him! His bright green eyes always bring me up. I am in love I think. I need to find him..._

"Alice" My mother calls. "What" I say with a sigh. "Come here" I walk into the drawing room. "Hamish has asked if you would like to come over for a tea party!" Mother smiles. "Ok" I say as we ride out to the Hamish's house. "Who is Hamish?" I ask. "A friend" Mother gets out then gets me out. "Where is Hamish?" I ask. "Right here" I turn to face a weird looking man. "I'm Alice" I smile. "I know" He says. "Hamish do you know where I can find Tarrant Hightopp?"

"Who is he?" The male stares at her. "The Mad Hatter" I laugh. "Oh" He takes me to dance. Slowly we move to the music. "Hamish look!" I cry at the sight of a rabbit. I didn't know why but I needed that rabbit. The rabbit stares at me then hops away. "I'm so sorry Hamish but I must be going" I bolt after the animal. "Alice"

I keep running when he jumps down a rabbit hole. "Hello Mr Rabbit" I call. There is nothing but the wind. The dead tree is calling then I'm falling. I scream in fear. Things are everyone and I'm scared that I'll hit something. My eyes close. When I open them again, I'm in a room full of doors. "Rabbit where are you?" I ask. There's a key and I try every door but none work. I move a blanket to find a small door. I try it and it opens. "Ok" I try to get in but I'm too big. The key lies by the door. There is a drink that says 'drink me'; I do and become small. I walk over to the small door. "Good thing I lift the key! The door is locked again" A laugh leaves my lips.

It is beautiful. Bugs of some kind fly by my ears. "You have the wrong Alice" I turn at the call of my name. "Yes I'm Alice" I say when I come to a dormouse, the rabbit and two twin boys. "Alice? Where have you been?" One boy asked. "Home" I say with a smile. "With my mother, my sister and friend Hamish" They look at each other. "Do you remember us?"

"Hmm... No I'm sorry..." I say with the thought. "Do you know a Tarrant Hightopp?"I add. "Hatter?" The dormouse asks. "The Mad Hatter" I say. They all nod. "Can you bring me to him?"

"I'm Molly" Dormouse said. "We're Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum" The twin boys say together. "I'm McTwisp" The talking rabbit says.

We start to walk. "McTwisp, what is Tarrant like?" I ask. "Mad" He says that one word with a laugh. "So will he know me?" I ask. "Yes" I keep asking many things with my Mad Hatter. McTwisp says good bye and hops off. "Bye" I call to my new friend.

"The Alice?" this new voice was different than the others. "Yes" I turn to face a smiling cat. "Alice" He stares at me with a smile. "Who are you?" I ask. "Cheshire Cat" The purple cat says. "I'm looking for The Mad Hatter" He flies to a path. "This way my dear" We start to walk. "What is this place?" I ask. "Underland" I know I heard it somewhere but where? I get lost in my thoughts when Chess calls my name. "Yes"

"We are here" The place was dead but growing. Gray like it was missing something or one. "Chess" His name is said by a voice I hear in my dreams; it was Hatter. Bright green eyes meet mine. "Alice" I smile and nod. "Are you my Mad Hatter?"

"You're Mad Hatter? Are you my Alice then?" He has a very nice smile with a gap in his front teeth. "I think" I say. The new mad man smiles! "Alice why are you here?" Hatter's eyes change to a sad blue. "I'm here because I'm looking for you and my memories" Everyone says nothing. "Who are you my dear?" Tarrant asks. "I'm Alice Kinglsey. I lost my memories from horses almost killing me by running me over. I do not know how it happened but do know the only memory I remembered was Tarrant Hightopp. Are you him?" I stare at the crazy dressed man. "I am" I jump into his arms. "Then you can help me remember all my memories" I cry. "What is this place? Chess said it's Underland. Have I been here before?"

"Yes" Tarrant says with a sigh. "What happened?" I ask in wonder. "When you came you thought this was a dream... Even me... You were mad because everyone said you had to kill the Jabberwocky, I said it too... You did but left back to England, your home... We haven't seen you till today" I whap away his tears. "No need to cry Tarrant" I kiss his chick. "I'm here now am I not?" He nods. "You are" He hugs me close as he cries. "Hatter"

"Yes Alice"

"I think I may love you" My heart jumps when I say this to the man who I call my friend. "Alice I love you too" We kiss. I jump back. "I'm not in my right mind... I lost my memories but when you kissed me... I remembered something..." I think back to the memory. "What was it?" Tarrant asks. "I remember a place with all white... Talking with you" I say remembering the thought. "All white" I repeat. "White Queen" Chess says. "Who?" I ask. "She is our Queen and our friend" Molly says with a sigh. "Oh"

"Alice come with me" We start to walk. "Do you remember anything else?" He asks. "I remember a big head and a song" I think hard. "May you sing it?" I nod. "I will

"Twinkle twinkle little bat" (The one Hatter sings to Alice in the movie when she is in the tea pot hiding) "I know that one!" Tarrant says. "Really you do? I remember it being dark when someone sang it" My head starts to hurt and I fall to the ground. "Alice" Hatter cries. "Too much remembering" He sighs. "You are amazing" I blush. "Thank you Tarrant"

"Tarrant" We look up. All white was everywhere. "White Queen" Hatter says. "Alice" She hugs me. I go wide eyed. I jump back. "Who are you?" I hiss. "Tarrant this isn't our Alice" The woman looks to Tarrant. "She lost her memories" Her eyes find mine and she feels sorry. "Tarrant" I run to him. "She's scaring me" He hugs me close. "She won't hurt you" He kisses my head. "Ok" But I stay close to Hatter just in case. Then out of nowhere I scream. "Down with the bloody big head" The two look at me funny. "The bloody big head being the Red Queen" I say like Chess did. Wait where did that come from? "Alice" Tarrant stares at me. "Chess said that when you said that... At the table... When I came last time!" I cry. I remember something! I was happy. "Alice how do you remember that?" Hatter asks. "I don't know... I just like how it sounds I guess"

"Are you sure it's her?" White Queen asks. "I am Alice. I killed the Jabberwocky by your side" I say. "I am your Alice" I say. "This place is Wonderland"

"Underland love" Hatter kisses my head. "I remember what happened! I was at wedding party for myself but said no... I remember!" I did just by that little word... Wonderland and Tarrant's kisses! "Hatter" He looks at his name. "I'm Alice... Your Alice..." I kiss his lips with everything I got. Then pull back. "I love you" I add. He can't speak then I look to the White Queen; she leaves. "Tarrant, will you marry me?" I ask pulling out my father's old ring. "Will you marry me?" I repeat. "Alice I will" We kiss. He places the ring on my finger.

~6 months later~

"You may kiss your bride" Tarrant kisses the blond; Alice! She kisses back. When he places his hand on her getting bigger belly! "4 more months" He sighs. "Yup! Are you not happy?" Alice asks. "No I couldn't have been happier. It just... I never thought you would ever love me" The girl kisses him. "I always come back" They kiss. "Now let's start our life together"


End file.
